truemirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Julian
Julian Ashdown is a fictional character in the world of Celesti, featured as a main protagonist in The Successor. He is a veteran of many battles in the past, and plays the role of group leader for the duration of the roleplay. Background Julian was once known by the name of 'Ashdown', after his surname. During his late teens and early 20's, Julian served the humans of Vennicio during their alliance with the Avarian's to take over The Dog Lands. He helped engineer the construction of many slave camps, including the Magnus Camp in Damascus. Being isolated from Pures for his life, he was never able to sympathise with their kind, and only followed orders of the human government. However, when he saw the death of many in the camps he had helped to build, he immediately became ashamed with what he had helped create. He left the humans and travelled alone. During this time, Vennicio was betrayed by the Avarian's and invaded, and Julian was left to wander Celesti alone. He became known as the the enigmatic 'Ashdown' throughout Celesti after he changed his ways, setting himself the aim of freeing all those he had helped to enslave. He gradually became known as a great hero, who saved people enslaved by the Avarian's during their conquest. His name was spoken of in awe and wonder by many, and he travelled the entire span of Celesti many times in order to save others. However, as his notority increased, so did the bounties on his head, and it became more and more dangerous for him to work alone. During this time, he came into close contact with Falchion's Wing, a newly formed rebellion group, mostly consisting of humans, in opposition to the expanding Avarian armies. Ashdown, unable to work alone, joined Falchion's Wing and fell into favour with the boss of the organisation. Four years he spent in this career, and when the leader of Falchion's Wing grew ill, he appointed Julian the new leader of the rebellion. 'Ashdown' became leader of Falchion's Wing in his late 20's, and remained in charge for several years, until he began to make fierce enemies from other rebellion groups, such as The Ascendancy and The Order, as well as from the Avarian state. When several unsuccessful assassination attempts were made on his life, Julian faked his own death, and the name of Ashdown disappeared into memory. All fell quiet of his name, and many believed the great hero to be gone. A new leader took over Falchion's Wing in his stead. Role before The Successor In actuality, Julian never died. He remained a rebel, but without an organisation behind him. He continued to free people, but on a lesser scale. People began to wonder if 'Ashdown' was back from the dead, although nobody could confirm it. He spent the next ten years of his life in this state, travelling around as nothing more than a blur. It was during his adventures that he stumbled across Arcadia, the Dragon Village. After mysteriously finding passage into the village, an act normally impossible for a human, Julian found himself staring upon the once considered extinct race of the Dragons. Among them were the newly born hatchlings, Genji and Rhidro. He befriended Frost Firion and Ranna Forena at the request of the latter, and quickly became friends with Genji. The following year, Kami and Skye were born together, and Julian became their unofficial uncle. After returning yearly to visit them, he eventually became closer to the family, and Genji in particular showed interest in him. Once, when leaving Arcadia, Genji followed Julian back through the portal. Julian attempted to convince Genji to go home, but the dragon refused, and Julian reluctantly showed him a small portion of the world outside. Unlike his brother and sisters, Genji was able to see life outside of Arcadia, and upon returning home could never stay within the confides a moment longer. Much to the reluctance of Ranna and Frost, Genji was allowed outside of Arcadia to travel with Julian, as long as the human promised to protect him from any harm. Julian spent the last few years training Genji to be a fighter, whilst ruthlessly opposing the Avarian's who would enslave the free races of Celesti. Role in The Successor In The Successor, Julian plays a patriarchal role as leader of the group. He is a protector of Genji, as well as Hunter, of whom joins the group early into the Roleplay. He sees something different within Hunter than many Avarian's; he believes that if he can show the Avarian the world outside, and the extent to which his people have damaged it, Hunter will have the power to do something about it. Julian remains secretive of his past, giving small pieces of information when necessary, but rarely speaking of his life before meeting Genji. His years working for the Avarian's are a blank memory to him, one that he chooses never to relive. Julian fights with a bow and arrows made of Thunder, from his Thunder Rune. He is a competant fighter and one of the strongest members of the group. As a character, he is both a powerful leader and a good advisor to the younger members of the group. Although he remains secretive, he can be trusted, and he has respect for his friends, risking his life on many occasions to keep them safe. He is known as being rather flirtatious, and often attempts to bed many women. His ultimate goal in The Successor is to destroy the Avarian's army and to return land to the people of Celesti.